In general, semiconductors are manufactured by successively performing a series of unit processes such as layer formation, pattern formation, metal interconnection formation, and the like. Semiconductor manufacturing equipment may include a loadport, an equipment front end module (EFEM), a loadlock chamber, a transfer chamber, and a process chamber. The loadport supports a carrier in which a substrate is accommodated, and the EFEM includes a transfer robot for transferring the substrate between the loadport and the chambers. A treated substrate before being transferred into the loadport or a substrate to be treated before being transferred into the process chamber may stand by in the loadlock chamber. The transfer chamber transfers a substrate between the loadlock chamber and the process chamber.
The substrate is heated at a high temperature while the substrate is treated. Then, the heated substrate may be provided in the loadlock chamber. The substrate may be cooled in the loadlock chamber before being accommodated into the carrier.
The cooling process may be performed by using conduction and convection. The conduction method may cause thermal stress on the substrate and generate particles. The convection method may be mainly performed under the atmospheric state to reduce occurrences of the thermal stress and particles. However, according to the convection method, a cooling rate may decrease to reduce a process treating rate.